Amuto OneShots!
by tweetyberd
Summary: Hey pplz! So, these are some random Amuto one-shots to take a break from my Avatar fic - - Some will make you laugh, some will make you cry, some will make you scream into a pillow, & some will just make you smile! Please read and review!


OMG hey guys! So, this is my first Shugo Chara! thread... I decided to take a break from Avatar, (no not one of those breaks that start off as a month and before you know it turns into a year) and start a little Amuto One-Shot thread :D It feels good to take a break from all of the drama from my Avatar fic and write some pervy, silly (though, this first one is a bit sad D:) Amuto goodness *0*

I hope you enjoy ;3

* * *

**1. What I Feel Inside...**

"Let me fall in love with you," Ikuto heard Tadase's muffled, desperate voice through the door. That one sentence alone had sent surges of pain through his heart, each word stabbing into his head like a dagger. He wouldn't show it, an automatic decision by his "cool" character. But another part of him wanted to slam the door open right then. He had wanted to grab Amu and run, following the footsteps of everyone in his family other than Utau. But inside he knew exactly what would happen. Tadase and Amu would share a "special moment", maybe even kiss. After, Tadase would leave with a giddy grin planted on his face as Amu collapsed onto her bed, slowly _eroding away_ from the shock. Later, Yoru would grow bored and make scratching noises until Amu snapped out of it and let them out of her closet. The day would continue slowly after that, and before they fell asleep Ikuto would maybe tease her once or twice before being roughly thrown onto the cold, hard floor.

He sighed, and let a hand fall onto his chest._ Hurry and grow up,_ he thought and turned away from the door. Ikuto knew once she matured, she'd fall out of this_ Prince Obsessed_ stage she was in, and realize it was obvious who she should be with. Utau's face slashed in his mind, from the day she had kissed him.

_"Why is it_ always_ Amu?!"_ She had screamed at him through tears. Ikuto honestly didn't know. He remembered saying she had interested him, then laughing as if it were a joke. But, it was also partly true. Amu _did_ interest him, more than anyone else. Maybe it was wrong, maybe he should be going after someone more mature. But then again... the feelings he was having for her weren't feelings you feel towards just anybody. It might of been love, it might have not been, but he knew if he_ had_ to choose someone to be with... it'd be her.

He heard a growling sound, and turned over to see Yoru giggling madly. He rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall, pretending not to be affected by what was being said in there. She'd fall for Tadase, he knew it. Why wouldn't she? To describe him in one word would be.. well... a Prince. If Ikuto even _thought_ about becoming the Princely character, it'd end up in a giggle fit by anyone watching.

"S-S-S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean-" He heard Tadase stutter, the rest being cut off by Yoru muffling against the door to see clearly.

It was his fault. Ikuto shouldn't have come here if he would sulk whenever Tadase admitted his feelings to Amu. (Which by the things he overheard from Amu's friends on the phone, was quite often.) But.. he didn't know it would _hurt_ so bad. He clenched his fists.

_No_, he thought. He wouldn't lose to Tadase. Later, he decided, he'd win Amu back.

---

Eventually, the door swung open. Ikuto blinked, not used to the sudden light that filled the room. Amu slowly trudged to bed, and face planted into her pillow. He rolled his eyes and tucked in next to her, smirking when she hardly noticed.

"Amu.." Her Guardian Chara's said in unison, scowling at him. Ikuto pretended not to notice.

Amu sighed and rolled over, holding her pillow against her stomach.

He could see it in her face she was thinking of what Tadase said to her earlier. He folded his arms behind his head.

"Let me fall in love with you." He recited in a monotone.

She gasped and jolted out of her trance, "You were eavesdropping?!" She practically screamed at him.

Ikuto leaned over, supporting his weight with his elbow, "I couldn't help it. I was stuck here when he blurted it out."

Amu sprung backwards, "B-blurted?! It was totally casual!" She shot at him.

"You seemed to like it well enough," He said, frowning deeply.

Amu smiled giddily for a moment, then shook her head, her anger snapping back.

"Well- Hey, why are you in my bed?! You get the floor!" She shouted, jabbing her finger in the spot he'd most likely end up in for the night.

He frowned, "It's cold-"

"I don't care! Get the heck out!" Amu screamed, pulling her blankets up to her chin.

_My chance, _Ikuto thought.

"When you say it like that, I don't want to," He said fighting back a smirk, then pulled her back against the bed. He wrapped his arms around her slim body, and buried his face into her neck. Her hair hid his satisfied smile as he thought _beat that, small Prince._ His thoughts were soon clouded by her warmth taking over.

"So warm..." He muttered, linking his leg around hers, "A child's body temperature is rather high." He explained, peeping an eye open to reveal a heavy blush creeping up her neck. "Like a human hot-water bottle." He felt her stiffen, and before he knew it, he was being hurled across the room. He landed with a _thud_ as Yoru rushed over to him, asking if he was alright. He ignored him and rubbed the side of his head in sympathy, as Amu yelled at Ran for the light....

---

Eventually his thoughts (and the coldness of the floor) got the best of him, and Ikuto snuck into bed besides Amu. He slid an arm around her, earning a moan in response. He blinked, struggling to hold back the laughter building up in his chest, then froze when he heard her mumble Tadase's name.

He closed his eyes and ignored the pain rising inside him again. He pulled her tighter against him then kicked himself when he felt her stir. Amu gasped and sprung out of his grasp, then screeched, "Didn't I tell you to sleep on the floor?!"

"But the floor is cold and hard." Ikuto shot back, not caring to hide his annoyance.

She slammed her eyes shut, "Give me a break! Get out!"

Ikuto smiled, leaning in close to her "weak spot."

"I'm sick." He whispered seductively, then trapped her in another hug as she struggled to get away.

She gasped, then shouted, "Your feet are cold!"

"Wait just a second-" Ikuto muttered impatiently, being interrupted by Amu shoving him back out of her bed. "Ow!" He shouted, frowning at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"Serves you right!" He ignored her and looked over at his violin, which has been giving him.. _strange_ vibes lately.

Amu followed his stare, "So anyway, that violin is important to you, right?"

"Just a memento from my parents." Ikuto said nonchalantly, crossing his arms above his head.

"And here I thought it meant a lot to you," Amu thought aloud.

Ikuto held back a sigh, "I don't even remember their faces," He folded his arms above his head, "Even though my stepdad is annoying, it's better not being related. Being related by blood is just a nuisance, as far as I'm concerned. The reason I've always been chained to Easter is to compensate them for the things my real dad did."

"Is that so?" Amu asked. He could feel her eyes on him. Ikuto thought about that. The question applied to everything he just told her, which, he himself wasn't even that sure was what he believed was the truth. It would be nice, he admitted, waking up to people who were a part of you, literally. But those people... they left him in a trap.

"But, the Dumpty Key-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto's bored groan.

"Man, this is boring. Who cares about any of this stuff?" He asked. Not her, he knew. Not with the other "fantastic" things that happened earlier.

"I think you're just a rebellious kid." She said, causing Ikuto to tense, "You always treat me like a kid, but you're really just a kid yourself-"

Ikuto closed the space between them, falling back against her bed. Amu closed her eyes, as if she were expecting a kiss. Ikuto just chuckled silently, waiting for her to readjust.

"So, Tadase loves you." He said, changing the subject. He heard her gasp.

"Huh?! Does it matter? You have someone too, haven't you?" She stuttered nervously. _You have someone too, haven't you? _The words rang in his head. She didn't even sound... _Hurt_ at the thought of him being with someone else.

"A person you like a lot," Amu continued.

_What the hell,_ he thought,_ she won't believe me._

"I do," Ikuto began, "You."

He heard her breath catch in her throat before she slapped his forehead.

"I hate people who lie." She mumbled irritably.

Ikuto sighed, "Aww, sounds like you don't believe me at all."_ Just as I thought_, he felt like adding.

"Of course I don't! You're always teasing me." Amu whined, facing the other way.

He smirked, "Guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf."

Amu looked over then, meeting his stare. He saw something in her eyes he had been missing, the something he had seen the night at the amusement park. The something that made him think he actually had a chance against Tadase.

"Hey," Ikuto started, wanting more than anything to tell her. To tell her everything then, to spill it all out. To admit his feelings in a way that beat the pants off of Tadase's confession.

"What?" Amu interrupted his thoughts in a breathy whisper.

He looked away, "Never mind. I'll stop this." He paused, then added, "Hurry and grow up."

Amu looked away and propped an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" She muttered before slowly falling back to sleep.

_Later, _Ikuto thought to himself when he heard her breathing slow to the peaceful pace of sleep. _Maybe not now is the best time, but._.. He turned around, running his eyes over her innocent face, _she'll know_. _And when she does, _he smirked, _she'll definitely choose me. _

---

**END**


End file.
